Potty Years
by Elia FireRing
Summary: Based on Plucky's Potty years. Sasuke has to stop using diapers but his first experience with the Potty isn't that great. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Potty Years. Complete.


Sasuke remembers his Potty Years:

Fugaku paced the bathroom in front of his youngest son who hugged his green dinosaur tightly to his bare chest as he sucked on his thumb wearing nothing but a white diaper, "Sasuke, you're almost two years old now."

Mikoto rested a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder, halting him from his pacing, "And your father and I think it's about time you learned how to use the Potty."

Sasuke continued to suck his thumb, glancing over at the large porcelain bowl his parents both moved aside to show him. Curiously Sasuke took his thumb out of his mouth and waddled over to the Potty. He gripped the smooth white edges as he looked inside with large black eyes. His brow furrowed and he looked back to his parents with an unamused expression that looked comical on so young a child, "No Potty."

"Now, Sasuke-" Mikoto began but the chibi had dropped his dinosaur and quickly waddle-darted for the door. Sasuke didn't see his father standing there and ran into his legs and fell back onto his diaper.

Fugaku picked him up under his arms, "Whoa there partner, your older brother went through the exact same thing at your age. In fact I think he was a few months younger than you and he uses the Potty like all the grownups. Now, you don't want to wear diapers forever, do you?"

"Yessir." Sasuke said before putting his thumb back in his mouth.

Fugaku set him down on the ground and pushed him towards the toilet, "Oh come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. Let me show you how it works."

Fugaku let go of Sasuke and stepped towards the toilet.

"Its simple. You take your diaper off, sit down right here," Fugaku patted the toilet seat, "and then you-"

Fugaku glanced at his wife, looking uncomfortable for a moment before he bent down and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's face scrunched up as Fugaku whispered and when he drew back Sasuke scowled, "Ewww."

"And when you're all done," Fugaku gestured to the roll of toilet paper before taking some and crumpling it before throwing it into the toilet, "you use a little toilet paper, pull the handle and flush."

He gripped the silver handle of the Potty and pulled down, causing it to flush.

Sasuke quickly grabbed up his green dinosaur and ran behind his mother, frightened. He looked out from around her dress as he gripped her leg with his chubby fingers, his face set in a pout, "It's too loud!"

Mikoto looked back briefly, "Its O.K. honey."

"It's too loud!"

Mikoto looked back briefly again, "Don't worry."

"It's too loud!"

Sasuke eyed the Potty once more before clutching his dinosaur that Itachi had given him when he had outgrown it, and running for the door again, "Bye-bye!"

His little feet pitter-patted against the tile floor before Fugaku hurried over and plucked him up just before he got to the doorway, "Slow down, Sasuke."

Fugaku brought him back over to the Potty and set him on the ground, "Now it's your turn."

Sasuke clutched his dinosaur as Fugaku swatted his diaper gently to move him forwards, "Give it a flush."

The chibi looked back with bright black eyes, his brow slightly wrinkled as he said with a lisp, "No flus-sh".

"Go ahead hun," Mikoto encouraged, "just pull the handle."

Sasuke looked back up the Potty and stretched out his arm towards the handle, he was too little and had to stand on his toes and clutching the dinosaur tighter than ever he gripped the silver handle and pulled down…

The Potty flushed.

Sasuke watched, transfixed as the water swirled and disappeared down the hole at the bottom.

He grinned, his fat cheeks reddening slightly as he pointed at where the water had gone, "Water go down the hooooole!"

"That's right." Mikoto agreed.

"Water go down the hooooole!"

"Yes dear."

Sasuke gestured more violently as he did a little dance that shook his diaper, "Water go down the hoooooooole!" A bubbly giggle burst past his lips as he closed his eyes and squeezed the dinosaur to his chest with both arms.

"Yes, but look," Mikoto came up to him and pointed down into the toilet, "the water came back."

Sasuke looked down into the Potty to see it refilling with water before gazing up at his mother, agreeing with her, "Water came back!"

"That's right honey!"

"Water came back!"

"Precisely."

"Water came back!"

Sasuke started giggling again and danced around in a circle to express his absolute glee.

Fugaku stood watching with arms at his hips, "So, do you like the Potty now?"

"Yessir."

"Would you like to go Potty all by yourself?" Fugaku asked.

"I go Potty." Sasuke responded confidently.

"Okay then, we'll leave you to it," Fugaku and Mikoto walked side by side out of the bathroom, "just call if you need any help."

Sasuke waddled over to watch them leave and heard his mother say as they walked down the hall, "He's gifted Fugaku, don't you think?"

Sasuke turned around and looked back into the bathroom as he dropped his dinosaur on the floor, a mischievous glint in his eye. He quickly waddled back to the Potty, "Wanna flush da Potty!"

Sasuke stood up on his toes and pulled the handle down, flushing the Potty. Mikoto's voice sounded from a different room, "Remember to use the toilet paper, honey!"

Sasuke looked over to the toilet paper and yanked a few sheets from the roll before dropping it into the Potty and flushing again, "Toilet pater go down the hooooole!"

"Toilet pater*giggle*go down the *giggle* hooo*giggle*ole!"

Sasuke watched as the Potty refilled with clean water, he looked into the bowl confusedly, "Toilet pater? Where'd toilet pater go?"

Sasuke examined the base of the toilet then he looked behind the toilet, coming back up he began sucking his thumb in confusion, wondering where it had disappeared to.

"And don't forget to get rid of that dirty diaper!" Fugaku's voice sounded from behind the walls.

Sasuke sucked his thumb some more, not knowing how to do such a thing he shrugged and did the first thing that came to mind: took off his diaper with a wiggle and threw it into the Potty. He pulled the handle as he watched, "Diaper go down the hooooole! Diaper go down the hole *giggle*!"

Sasuke did another little dance as he giggled before waving at the Potty, "Bye-bye diaper!"

He remembered what his mother had said and grabbed a handful of toilet paper and tossed it into the Potty without ripping it from the role. He flushed the toilet again and watched as the toilet paper role unraveled as it was pulled into the Potty until there was nothing left but a twirling cardboard tube.

"Toilet pater go down da hooole *giggle* bye-bye toilet pater!" Sasuke ran to grab his dinosaur where he had dropped it. He ran back to the Potty and plunked the dinosaur into the bowl as he pulled the handle, "Nana go down da hooole!"

He waved as the dinosaur turned dark green in the water and was partially sucked down before it became completely water logged and disappeared into the hole, "Buh-bye, Nana!"

Sasuke ran to the bathtub, grabbed his favorite yellow rubber duck and ran back to throw it into the Potty and flush it, "Ducky go down the hooole!" He ran back to the bathtub and grabbed his toy tugboat before throwing it into the toilet, "Toot-toot go down the hooole!"

The family cat then chose that moment to walk into the bathroom to see what all the commotion was about. Sasuke quickly ran over, grabbed the protesting cat and threw it into the toilet as it yowled, "Kitty go down the hooole! Bye-bye kitty, heehee."

He pulled the handle and the cat hissed and clawed at the toilet before darting out and knocking Sasuke in as he had leaned over the seat to try to keep the cat in. Sasuke got soaked but came up unscathed and stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it a few times before pulling his thumb back out and looking at it disdainfully, "Ewwwww."

As he climbed back out of the toilet he was slippery and uncoordinated and fell onto the tile floor butt first. Naturally tough he stood back up and started splashing in the puddle with his feet that he had made on the floor.

"Are you all finished son?" Fugaku yelled from the other room.

Sasuke looked up, his chubby face suddenly became frightened. He rushed to the doorway and yelled back, "I wanna flush da Potty!"

"Alright but hurry it up." Fugaku answered back.

Sasuke quickly waddled back to the Potty and pulled the handle again, "Water go down the hooole! Water…go down da hole?"

The water wasn't going down the hole, in fact, Sasuke watched surprised as the water filled up the bowl and started spilling over the edge. He reached up and tried flushing it again and again and again but the water kept spilling out of the toilet and onto the floor.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright in there?" Mikoto called out.

Sasuke watched as the entire bathroom floor was flooded with water and soon the water crept out the door and into the hall. Quickly Sasuke ran to the door, "I wanna flush it again!"

"No, you've flushed it enough, son." Fugaku called back as Sasuke scowled.

"Wanna flush it again!" Sasuke put his fists on his hips angrily.

Sasuke could hear Mikoto say to Fugaku, "He's been in there quite a while."

"We'd better check on him." Fugaku replied.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he quickly darted back into the bathroom and shut the door. By now an inch of water covered the tile.

He waddled to the bathtub, grabbed his plastic green shovel and yellow pail and waddled back as fast as he could. He hurriedly bent down and dipped the green shovel into the water covering the floor, brought it up carefully so as not to spill any, then dumped the water into the pail. A few drops went in. He did this about four times before a voice stopped him.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

Immediately recognizing the voice Sasuke looked over happily at his older brother Itachi who stood in the doorway, still holding onto the door handle. Itachi was wearing his dark blue pajama bottoms and long-sleeved night shirt and carried a small towel and toothbrush in one hand.

"Water no go down the hoooole!" Sasuke replied, pointing a chubby accusing finger at the Potty.

"Where is your diaper?" Itachi asked, his face still looking surprised.

"Diaper go down the hooole!" Sasuke answered, still pointing at the Potty.

Suddenly Fugaku's voice sounded, "We're coming over there, Sasuke."

If possible the chibi's face drained of color as his eyes went wide, "Uh-oh."

Itachi bent down and started to role up his pajama bottoms before he waded into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it.

He waded carefully over to the sink and set his towel and toothbrush in before he waded to look into the toilet, "Yep, it looks like you clogged it."

Itachi suddenly frowned as Sasuke waddled over to his side. Itachi pointed into the toilet, "Sasuke, what is that?"

Sasuke gripped the seat as he looked down into the toilet, suddenly shrieking in glee, "Toot-Toot came back!"

Sasuke hastily reached into the bowl and pulled out the lazily spinning tugboat toy that had been completely submerged.

Itachi squinted his eyes as he looked into the toilet and rolled up his sleeves before sticking his hand into the toilet and pulling out a yellow rubber duck.

"Ducky came back!" Sasuke shouted happily as Itachi handed him the duck and reached back down into the toilet as the bathroom doorknob jiggled.

"Sasuke! Why is this door locked?" Fugaku rattled the door.

Itachi pulled out the green dinosaur frowning, "Why did you flush all these things?" He handed the waterlogged dinosaur to his brother as the pounding on the door increased along with both of his parent's angry voices.

"Nana came back!"

Itachi glanced at the door briefly before starting to tug at something in the toilet, after a moment he yanked a swollen diaper from the water and the toilet immediately began to drain out the water.

"My diaper came back!" Sasuke shouted happily as Itachi turned and threw the diaper into the waste basket beside the toilet.

Sasuke did a little happy dance as he hugged the dripping wet items to his chest. Itachi watched him, smiling slightly before making some handsigns.

Immediately the water on the ground seemed to evaporate and at that moment the lock on the bathroom door clicked (his parents must have found a way to open it) and Fugaku and Mikoto stormed in.

"What's going on in h- Itachi? What are you doing in here?" Fugaku stopped mid-yell as he noticed his oldest son. Mikoto stood beside him, arms folded over her chest.

"I came in to brush my teeth but Sasuke needed some help, sorry I didn't answer but…." Itachi had managed to grab his toothbrush right before the door opened and held it in his hand, gesturing that he had been holding his toothbrush in his mouth the entire time and physically couldn't answer them.

"Why was the door locked?" Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest like his wife.

"For privacy. I thought you were teaching him how to use the toilet, don't you normally lock the door when you use the toilet?" Itachi asked casually, expertly using his words so that they weren't exactly lies.

"No, not toilet! Potty!" Sasuke corrected, looking up from the floor where he had been trying to see where the water had gone.

Itachi looked down at his brother and smiled faintly, "Sorry, Sasuke. I meant Potty."

"Why is the hallway floor all wet?" Fugaku questioned, eyes narrowing at his two sons (mainly his smallest son).

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise, "Do we have a leak?"

Mikoto touched her husband's shoulder, "Dear, look at the bathroom, its fine. At least your sons are bonding. Besides, Sasuke flushed that toilet so many times we might have a burst pipe or something."

"Not toilet, Potty!" Sasuke corrected again.

Fugaku wasn't buying it but his wife gave him a look and he sighed, "Something is up, but I'll let it go this one time. Sasuke, you can only flush the toi- I mean- Potty once every time you use it from now on."

Mikoto smiled as Fugaku walked out and she picked up Sasuke, "Lets get you into some clothes."

Suddenly she frowned, "Huh? Why are you all wet? Were you playing in the Potty?"

Sasuke giggled and Mikoto sighed, "You'll be getting a bath first thing in the morning."

"With Toot-Toot and Ducky?" Sasuke asked as his mother carried him out of the room.

"Yes, with Toot-Toot and Ducky." Mikoto confirmed as her voice disappeared down the hallway along with Sasuke's giggles.

Itachi went over and closed the door before he undid the genjutsu he had made and the water evaporated back into sight. Itachi mentally sighed as he thought of how he was going to clean all this up. He wadded over to where his brother had dropped his yellow pail and Itachi began to scoop up the water and dump it into the bathtub.

From that time on Itachi took it upon himself to help Sasuke learn how to use the Potty. He taught him how to wipe, and if he wiped too hard it would hurt, and that when you wanted to pee you had to stand up, and what to do if you wet the bed at night and didn't want mom to find out. Eventually the Potty became known as the Toilet, but the real problems started up when Fugaku and Mikoto switched out their old toilet for a Bidet….


End file.
